Crazy Love
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Shin came home from college.taking a break from the other fic.


**_Tonight I'm gonna break away_**

**_Just you wait and see_**

It's been six years since he finally confessed to her. He was doing well. He was a successful lawyer. A job he initially took up, so that he could be of better use to her, which now seems to be a job he enjoyed, as well. At first, he kept putting off coming back, because he hadn't fully proven himself.

Lately, he wondered if maybe he was just afraid. That he would always be nothing more than a boy-her student. That she was still pining over their family lawyer. That she'd still push him away, regardless. A lot of things changed, but some things still remained the same.

He hated to lose. Even now.

So, he decided he'd try to come back when he was ready. When he felt he could deal with her in a more impersonal manner. Or when he felt more capable to deal with his emotions.

It took him six years, but here he was now. Right outside the familiar wooden gate that bore the sign to her house.

_**I'll never be imprisoned by  
A faded memory**_

The only house that ever felt like home to him, even after all this time. He heard her yell at Tetsu and Minoru for some minor infraction, and got that all-too-familiar feeling of eagerness. Part of him just wanted to barge in, and finally get a look at her, to talk and laugh, and spend time, just like before.

But as always…his better sense had ruled out, and he walked sedately through the entrance of possibly the most feared and respected family: The Ooedo group.

_**Just when I think I'm over her  
This broken heart will mend**_

He had done everything. From exhausting himself at various dojos, just to improve his fighting abilities, as well as better tone and discipline his body and mind, to dating other women, concentrating on his chosen profession-nothing worked. His heart stubbornly clung to the one thing it refused to give up. Maybe it was his pride that refused to admit he couldn't win. Maybe he didn't want to settle for less than what he wanted. Maybe it was a little bit of both, as well as a lot of other things.

Maybe, realizing he was willing to give up everything for her, he had given her something he couldn't take back.

_**I hear her name and I have to cry  
The tears come down again**_

He really thought he was ready. But now, standing a mere number of steps away from her, his heart slamming against his chest, he realized he was sadly mistaken.

Maybe he'd never recover. But he was tired of ignoring it. Maybe it was better this way.

He glanced up to see the Young Chief grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Ojou. The replacement lawyer's finally here." Ooshima Kyoutarou bellowed. He gestured for Shin to come in, and as he shook the older man's hand, The Young Chief pulled him in to give him a bear hug, and a proper greeting.

"Welcome home, Young Master."

**_It happens all the time  
This crazy love of mine_**

He heard rapid footsteps, and noticed her wide-eyed shock, when she saw him. He had always been taller than her, and he'd always been impeccably dressed. But this time, he figured he knew what got her so surprised.

"It'd be strange if I kept the red hair, don't you think?" He mentioned idly, wondering how long it would take for her to recover.

"Shin." She whispered, still having problems believing the sight in front of her. Then, as it finally hit her, he noticed a slight twinge of…was she upset with him?

Probably. He expected her to be dead set against this move, anyway.

"What do you mean he'll be the replacement lawyer?!?! Has grandfather agreed to this?!?" She snapped. "And **_you_**. I told you _**specifically, **_I didn't want you involved with **_this_**." Which she probably meant, "the family business."

As if on cue, Kuroda Ryuiichirou, Sandaime of the Ooedo, came forward.

"Ah, Shin-san. So good of you to come by. Please join us for dinner." Then, turning to Kumiko, he smiled gently, and told her there would be time enough for her questions, after dinner.

_**Wrapped around my heart  
Refusing to unwind**_

He got more of the same enthusiastic greeting from Tetsu, Minoru and Wakamatsu, as he came in to greet them. They were having hotpot-again, despite the season. She was still giving him that disapproving look,

He almost felt like rolling his eyes at her. He smiled smugly to himself, instead.

He couldn't deny his happiness at seeing her. At being back. Being accepted. Belonging. They sat beside each other, and he felt her bristling, silently, as they ate.

_**Ooh-ooh, crazy love, ah...**_

She didn't even notice that although the usual chatter was present, the others were watching the two of them, as if waiting for something.

He knew it. They knew it. He'd be getting an earful, any moment now. And everyone was waiting for the show to begin.

**_Count the stars in the southern sky  
That fall without a sound_**

"You never even wrote or called." She muttered, between bites. "Think I'm gonna let you off easy?"

Eh? Did he hear that right? Did she miss him?

So? It didn't mean anything.

"I did." He replied." Your grandfather and I, even Kyou-san, talk on the phone or go out sometimes." He wanted to tell her they were there for his graduation, but decided not to. It was gonna be tough enough as it was.

The two men managed to ignore the pointed looks she was giving them.

"Well, then. That just makes me feel better, doesn't it?" She said, succinctly. _**"LOTS."**_

_**And then pretend that you can't hear  
These teardrops coming down**_

"You didn't keep in touch, either. How am I supposed to know you wanted me to?" She heard him answer, just as sharply. "Don't you remember the last thing I said to you? I do. Given your answer, would I really think you'd like to hear from me?"

"I don't need you to keep that promise. I told you I didn't want you in the family." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Did it ever occur to you that, regardless of how I feel about you, this is what I want?" She heard him ask. "Are you going to be like my father and decide what I want, for me?"

She felt as if she had just been slapped hard. In a quieter voice, she heard her ask;

"You really don't know me, do you?"

_**It happens all the time  
This crazy love of mine**_

Hasn't it always been like that? He had always understood her, but she never really knew what went on in his head. How he felt, what he thought about, not a thing. After rethinking and analyzing what exactly they were, these six, long years, she was no closer to understanding any of it.

She had been hurt by his silence. After he left, she had slowly begun to realize how much she really depended on him. How often she'd wish he was there, anytime something good, bad, or funny happened. Or even just to talk about anything.

Fujiyama-sensei had been right. It was Shin who was there for her, every step of the way. Who worried and took care of her. To tell her what needed to be done. Who supported her, whether she knew it or not.

And every year he was gone, she began to hate him for not even calling, writing or dropping by. But mostly, she hated herself for being so weak as to rely on him so much, even though she never realized it.

Shin had a way of smoothing things out, without having to call her attention to it.

And WHY exactly did his indifference hurt? Whydid she care? Why did she feel the need to share her everyday with him? Why did it matter too much what he thought?

_**Wrapped around my heart  
Refusing to unwind**_

He was so many things to her. "Student" was too impersonal. "Friend" wasn't close enough. She knew he meant a lot to her, but she didn't know if it was love. Somehow, when he left, even Shinohara-sensei couldn't make up for the feeling of loss she felt.

Six years, and they were still here.

The kumi listened attentively, while pretending to chat about the day in general, the other groups. Things that needed attending to. Apparently, after six years, the two still managed to argue like a married couple. And while the conversation was taking an interesting turn, it would not progress with their presence. So one by one, they all made their excuses, until even her grandfather, after inviting Shin to stay over, had finally retired.

They left the dining area, in order for the dishes to be cleaned, and decided to move to the garden.

Where, hopefully, there were less eager ears who'd listen.

Finding themselves finally alone, she let out a deep breath.

After everything was said and done, despite all her objections…she couldn't deny that she was happy to see him.

**_Ooh-ooh, crazy love, ah…_**

She looked at him. She really needed to get used to the rich black his hair and eyes were. She kinda missed the red hair that was so easy to spot from any distance. And the green eyes that flashed back in amusement, annoyance, or ill humor. But none of those mattered, really.

He only looked different, but the way he walked, the way he spoke to her, the way they argued-they were all the same.

You could change so many things about the person, but what they were…what they really were, never changed.

**_Tonight I'm gonna break away  
Just you wait and see_**

"What brought you back?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He replied.

He stepped closer, as he looked down at her upturned face.

"Still think this is some infatuation, some phase I'm going through?" He asked softly, caressing her chin slightly, with a finger. He heard her catch her breath in a sharp gasp.

Maybe this time, it would be different. He certainly hoped so. And the look she was giving him was somewhat encouraging.

**_I've never been imprisoned by  
A faded memory_**

"For some reason, I just can't feel this way for anyone else." He whispered. "I tried my best, you know."

He held his breath. He looked at her expectantly.

She searched herself for the answer one last time. It was now or never. She had already stopped thinking about him as her student, or someone younger.

And after all that, it wasn't really that hard, after all.

"I did, too." She replied. She watched his face closely, determined to know what he felt. Determined to understand him for the very first time.

At first he looked at her suspiciously. Then, worriedly. As if she might be sick or something.

She saw a look of disbelief…then surprise…and finally…salvation.

At that moment, he seemed, for the first time…truly happy.

**_It happens all the time  
This crazy love of mine_**

And for possibly the first time, he didn't have anything smart or annoying to snap back. He just stood there, goofy look on his face, staring at her. And strangely enough, she felt like giving him a goofy grin, too.

So she did.

**_Wrapped around my heart  
Refusing to unwind_**

Very slowly, very gently, he put his arms around her.

He pulled her against him, firm and close, and breathed.

He caressed her face, ever so gently, looked her in the eyes, a small, sheepish smile on his face, and pressed his lips to hers.

Six years of waiting. And it was definitely worth it.

**_Ooh-ooh, crazy love, ah..._**

"I love you" He breathed against her hair.

"I love me, too." She responded.

He straightened up abruptly, and gave her a queer look.

She laughed at the scowl on his face, and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, and planted a short peck on his mouth.

"I'm joking. Can'tcha take a joke?" She said, as she laughed

"That wasn't what I've been waiting to hear." He muttered, sullenly. "It's not funny."

"Fine." She replied.

**_Tonight I'm gonna break away..._**

"I love you, too."


End file.
